


Podróż przez ciernie

by Arch_Gibril



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Dzień upadku, Gen, Młodociane demony, dziękujmy Lampce za historię z Antychrystem, impreza, Świętowanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Kiedy jest się nastoletnim demonem, nawet najgorsza okazja do chlania nie jest zła. W przypadku dorosłych demonów jest dokładnie tak samo, ale nie tym się dzisiaj zajmujemy.





	Podróż przez ciernie

Asmodeusz nie miał wątpliwości, matka go w coś wrabiała. Jednak nie miał większego wyboru, sprzeciwiając się ryzykowałby gniew Lilith. Tego przecież nie chciał, przynajmniej dopóki był od niej zależny. Życie młodego demona nie było usłane płatkami róż, ale teraz miało się stać jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemne. 

Poprawił się w siodle. Matka kazała osiodłać dla niego innego smoka, niż ten do którego był przyzwyczajony. Była to duża, silna bestia, przyzwyczajona do wożenia większej ilości osób. Służący podał Asmodeuszowi wodze, jego mina zdawła się mówić “w niebyt z tobą bękarcie, ale powodzenia”.

Smok ruszył powoli. Asmodeusz po raz kolejny spojrzał na matkę, która opierała się o drzwi wejściowe z założonymi rękami. Lilith uśmiechnęła się krzywo, demon poczuł się jakby czekały na niego co najmniej ramiona Kongregacji. 

Prowadził smoka spokojnym tempem, rozglądając się po znajomym krajobrazie Głębi. Chciał żeby podróż trwała jak najdłużej, a najlepiej wiecznie. 

***

Byli zalani. Każdy, bez wyjątku. Najstarszy z przytomnych jeszcze demonów, spróbował wstać. Poległ. Obok stała niedokończona jeszcze butelka bimbru. Nie poskąpił sobie. 

-Braksi!- pierdolnął pustą już butelką o ścianę- Czy ty kurwa chłopie żyjesz?

-Nie

-A to dobrze, to dobrze. Już myślałem…

-Ty kurwa myślałeś.

Na tym się urwało. Ktoś głośno zdobił porcelanę wymiocinami, w pokoju obok wciąż w najlepsze trwała zabawa typu “zamknijmy oczy, i zobaczmy kto komu wsadzi”. 

Gospodarz imprezy trzymał się, jak na gospodarza przystało. To on zaliczył zgon pierwszy. Jeden z przytomnych trącał go w łeb pogrzebaczem do kominka. 

Impreza zaczęła się niewinnie, nic więcej niż obchody na cześć imperatora. Oczywiście nikt z zebranych nie pił za zdrowie Lucyfera, ale przecież każda okazja jest dobra żeby się schlać w trzy dupy. A okazji nie należy marnować. 

-To co? Jeszcze po jednym?- Zapytał demon leżący pod kanapą

-Ja już znam te twoje jeszcze po jednym.

-Więc?

-No jasne.

W stronę Abraksasa poturlała się butelka z różowawym płynem. Młody demon chwycił ją tak sprawnie jak tylko mógł, co w jego obecnym stanie oznaczało nie za bardzo. 

-To kurwa, zdrowie jaśnie nam panującego.

-Niech panuje i daje powody do chlania- zarechotał demon spod kanapy, którego Abraksas rozpoznał jako Dzika. Co prawda Dzik nie było jego imieniem, ale nikt szczególnie nie starał się poznać go jako kogokolwiek innego.

-Kuuuurwaaa!-Ryknął ktoś nagle- Arax! Jakiś skurwiel stoi pod bramą. Czegoś chce, ale go kurwa nie rozumiem. Coś z Braksim, czy coś.

Arax, jak na gospodarza przystało, nawet nie drgnął. Otępiałe, półprzytomne demony powoli i wieszając się na sobie nawzajem, ruszyły w ogólnym kierunku bramy. Przewodził im najmniej uchlany, Rovi.

***

Asmodeusz przeżywał katorgę. Jednak widok słaniającego się brata dał mu taką satysfakcję, że nawet się uśmiechnął półgębkiem. 

Po chwili, która wydawała się trwać w nieskończoność, potykająca się i gnąca, niby w parodiach ukłonów, grupa dotarła w pobliże bramy.

-Co kurwa?- Przywitał Asmodeusza kulturalnie Rovi.

Asmodeusz prychnął i zwrócił się do brata.

-Matka chce cię widzieć w domu. Teraz.

-Kim ty kurwa jesteś?- odezwał się ponownie, ten sam nieogarnięty demon.

-Przyjechałem kurwa po brata, nie interesuj się- warknął grzecznie w odpowiedzi Asmodeusz. 

-Nie ma tu żadnego twojego brata. Psia twoja mać. 

-Powiedz to kurwa mojej matce. 

-Dobra! Powiedzcie mi debile- Rovi zwrócił się do reszty swoich kumpli- Czy ktoś zna tego skurwiela?

-No ja- Abraksas wzruszył ramionami

-To czemu nie gadasz?

-...

-I kto to kurwa, według ciebie jest?

-To mój brat

-Ale wy kurwa nie jesteście podobni. Ty jesteś pewien? 

-No ja pierdolę- Abraksas jebnął kumplowi w łeb- Rovi, mówię ci, ten debil to mój brat.

-To czemu ja tej dziewczynki nie widziałem na oczy?

-Bo siedzi ciągle u siebie i się marze farbami.

Asmodeusz złożył ręce na piersi i z krzywym uśmiechem spojrzał pijanemu demonowi w oczy, w przypadku wyższego głowę od Abraksasa demona, nie było to łatwe. Rovi otworzył bramę i Abraksas wytoczył się, opierając ciężar własnego ciała najpierw na bramie, potem na Amodeuszu, a na końcu na smoku. 

Mod zgrabnie wskoczył z powrotem w siodło, poczekał dwie wieczności aż jego brat również się usadowi i ruszył w drogę powrotną.

Asmodeusz przerwał ciszę dopiero kiedy brama zniknęła z pola widzenia.

-A teraz to się do mnie przyznajesz, padalcu. 

-Kurwa zamknij ryj.

**Author's Note:**

> Tymczasem w Hajot Hakados Archaniołowie kłócili się o to, co jest najgorsze w matematyce


End file.
